Taiyou or Tsuki, who will win? (and) The new game for god
by The Seer- Time Lady
Summary: IGNORE THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

_After the fight with the Kishin, things slowly turned back to normal. Soul and I have gotten much better as partners, but something new seems to be stirring. Something bad is coming, and I feel it. It could possibly be the downfall of us all.._

Taiyou stood with her arms up, ready for a fight. Her appearance was all but welcoming as darkness filled her eyes. She grinned and cracked her neck. Her hair was the darkest black that anyone had ever seen. She wore an all black shirt with a pair of black jeans.

Her opponents were the famous Doctor Stein and Marie duo. The girl had no weapon, yet she looked confident while standing up against the two.

Doctor Stein swung the huge skull-smashing hammer towards Taiyou's head.

Taiyou easily dodged. She had obviously been practicing for this day. She let out a cackling laugh as Stein missed more and more attacks.

Stein suddenly dropped Marie. He knew that this fight could not be won with a weapon.

A white light enveloped the hammer and shaped itself into a human woman. Marie couldn't help but be worried about Stein. This opponent wasn't what she seemed at all! "Stein!"

_I can't seem to get a reading on her soul. _Stein thought to himself. _Maybe she's a witch?_

"Having trouble, Stein?" Taiyou's eye twitched. "Its okay..." she said mysteriously.

The girl suddenly swung her arm and hit Stein in the chest with her fist, imitating a sideways punch. But, there was no apparent damage to Stein at all.

Stein laughed at her. That didn't hurt him, and it would take a lot more than that for it to hurt!

A surge of electricity flowed through his whole body, causing him to yell out in pain. He dropped to his knees and Taiyou walked towards Marie, her palms cracking with electricity. Stein grabbed Taiyou's ankle, trying to slow her down enough for Miss Marie to get away.

Taiyou looked back at Stein. All he was to her was another meaningless target.

She shook free and walked closer to the paralyzed woman. The electricity turned blue and it went black for both Stein and Marie...

...

Chatter from the classroom could be heard by Doctor Stein as he left the Nurse's office. Marie had been fatally injured in a recent fight, and he was checking to make sure that she was okay.

When he reached the classroom, he rolled into it on his swivel chair. The wheels got caught on something, and he fell face first onto the ground.  
He stood up and took off his broken glasses, putting them in his lab coat.

"Alright children." he said as he picked up the chair. "We have a new student joining our class today."

Whispers came from the crowd. A_ new student? In the middle of the year?_

"A new student? I wonder if its a girl or a boy." Maka Albarn said to Soul.

"Whoever it is will have a bigger chest than you, that's for sure." he cracked up laughing.

Maka took her book and slammed it down on Soul's head. Even though Soul and Maka were better partners now than they were before, Soul still made fun of Maka for having no boobs.

"Now, now calm down children." he sat on his chair and took a clipboard off of his desk. He looked through it a few seconds before setting it down.

Stein suddenly pointed dramatically to a spot at the top in the crowd of students as if he already knew what the new student looked like. (which he didn't)

Everyone in the room turned their attention to where Doctor Stein pointed.

In that spot was a blond haired girl with deep blue eyes, a mobile device on her lap. She was fiddling with it, obviously mad about something.

Doctor Stein loudly cleared his throat, startling the girl. She looked down at him. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl glared at Stein but stood up to speak.

"Hey, the name is Tsuki Ibuki. I'm a miester and I don't need no partner ya got that!" she said coolly and while scanning the crowd. After catching everyone's eyes, she sat down and began to mess with the device again.

_Damn can she be more rude? _Soul thought as he munched on a candy bar he had just taken out of his pocket a moment ago.

Stein stood awkwardly for a moment. Her soul seemed to be disturbed somehow. Is she a _Yandere? Or possibly a Yangire? She doesn't seem bad other than her attitude, really. I think I will have to test her to truly resonate with her Soul. _he pondered.

The doctor snapped out of his daze to find that most of the students had been staring at him. He shook his head and began to speak again. "Anyways, let's get down to business." he sat down on his swivel chair. "We need a demonstration on a proper fight. I have seen this class' grades go down. Especially yours, Miss Albarn.."

Maka gasped and Oxford chuckled at her. Stein shot a glare at Ox, who immediately shut his trap.

"Anyways.." he continued. "I want to see how...Miss Ibuki does against me. Hand to hand combat." he said loud enough for her to hear. Truth is, the only thing he could get from her soul was that she was a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat.

Tsuki's eyes began to reach a dark blue as she calmly walked down and stood in front of Stein. He stood up and shoved a cigarette in his mouth, then lighting it.

_This should be interesting... _she thought with absolutely no emotion.

She was the first to move, trying out a punch to the shoulder but he blocked it with his hand. Tsuki had to be careful.

Yes, she did have special fighting abilities, but she was up against the most famous miester in the world and she was weak at the moment.

He could sense that she was somewhat holding back. Stein used one of his abilities to link their minds.

_Why are you holding back against me Tsuki? Are you afraid to hurt me?_

_No I'm not! I will show you! _Rage builded inside of her and she punched him, not really caring where it hit him.

At this point, she was just attacking blindly. Her fists hit his chest multiple times.

A sharp, but long-lasting pain was suddenly felt through her whole body.

It suddenly went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki awoke to find that she was lying in a bed. She struggled to get up, but small jolts of electricity prevented her movement. She knew that she was in the nurse's office, but where was Stein? The girl could not see anything besides the ceiling. She could hardly hear anything.

But, she still felt the vibrations of something approaching the room.

Footsteps? Possibly. She was sure that someone was coming.

"Miss...Tsuki-Chan. I am the nurse. I know you can look to see me, but my name is Naigus. You have been electrocuted and need to rest a little longer..."

Tsuki used one of her abilities to see what Naigus looked like. She pictured a female mummy for some reason.

A painful-sounding groan appeared from across the room, but quickly died down.

Tsuki's eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep with a shadow looming over her.

...

"Stein?" Naigus was worried. He and Tsuki had both been electrocuted by some unknown force. But unlike Tsuki, Stein was strangely okay even if he did get hit with more force. "I am wondering...how did anyone get electrocuted if neither of you used your technique?"

The doctor adjusted the broken glasses that sat on his face. "I'm not sure... But I think she can also shoot electricity as well. She must be new at it, or it would not have backfired."

_Unless...No!_ Stein shook his head. _She could not... Its impossible! _his eyes dilated.

"Its something we should consider investigating if she wants to continue attending this school."

"Indeed Naigus, but I need you to do something. It's just a theory but still needs to be taken into consideration..." Doctor Stein seemed to be nervous about what he was going to say.

"Yes? You can ask anything."

"Tell her that she has to let go of her past..."

"WHAT!?" Naigus was caught completely off guard. "What have you seen from her soul?"

Stein took off his glasses and set them on the desk. "She is afraid to hurt people. It took me some time, but I finally pieced her soul together. But, be careful. Something is just not right. Its like two personalities are fighting for dominance..."

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means that she is definitely a **yangire**..."

"Yangire? You mean she could become violent at any time?"

Stein rubbed his eyes. "Yes. Just be careful and try not to set it off!"

The confused Naigus nodded and jogged towards her office...

When she got there, the poor girl had fallen unconscious again. _At least she will be able to move later. Maybe it will be easier then._

_..._

The next day, Tsuki was allowed back in class.

Stein was not in the room, and everyone was laughing about her because of the event that took place yesterday.

Tsuki as already upset about what Naigus told her yesterday, but now this?

She was trying her hardest to ignore them, but failed. Tsuki walked up to the most annoying one in the whole group, who was sitting three people away from her.

A boy with blue hair with a star on his shoulder.

Tsuki punched the shit out of him. He fell to the floor, electricity surged throughout his whole body.

The laughter changed into gasps.

"Now its not funny anymore! Shut the hell up and leave me alone, you bastards!" Her voice filled the whole room.

Stein, who had walked in just seconds before, was now watching in horror as her eyes twitched madly.

"What have you students done!" he yelled loudly.

"We sorta laughed at her." the boy that had gotten punched suddenly said. He stood up and wiped the blood off of his nose.

Tsuki had been sweating and Stein could tell that she was still not over him. Poor girl.

"Don't you see? She is a YANGIRE!"

Some of the students had cowered in fear, while others were dazed.

Tsuki was now trembling and holding her head. Her personalities were going at it again, and she couldn't help but breath uncontrollably.

Stein walked up to her and set a gentle hand to her shoulder. She calmed down and turned a deep red from surprise.

He spoke to her through his mind. _I know how you don't like to hurt people. I can see your soul and I want to help you. Hurting people isn't a bad thing, well most of the time it isn't, but you get my point._

Silent tears dripped down her face. _I know but... never mind. Just leave me alone._

Her gentle thoughts changed to hatred. Stein walked back down to the front of the class while she walked to her seat...

"Hey." a voice said. The girl turned to her right to see a guy with white hair and red eyes. "Name's Soul. You seem cool. Wanna hang sometime?"

The girl scowled. She had just been misunderstood by the only person she ever tried to hurt, then some stupid guy tried to hit on her! Despite what she felt at the time, she spoke to him in a kind manner. "Sure I guess..."

Soul silently said "Score!"

Silent or not, she could tell what he was thinking.

...

Classes had ended for the day.

Tsuki had not had a rematch from Stein yet. He was probably just giving her some space to think.

She was walking with Soul and this weird girl that was obviously attracted to him.

"So Soul, how did you manage to befriend a Yangire?" the girl suddenly asked with awe.

Tsuki growled. She hated that word. It was an insult to her very being.

"She must've liked my looks, Maka!" he said proudly.

"Don't forget that the Yangire is still here." she said through clenched teeth.

Maka stared at her, her eyes becoming a lighter and lighter green as time passed. She suddenly stopped. "Hold on you two..."

"What?" Soul said, annoyed.

"I need to talk to Tsuki alone."

Tsuki wasn't stupid. She could tell that Maka read her Soul. "No!" she objected. "Come on Soul, lets go somewhere to be alone!"

Soul grinned at Maka as Tsuki dragged him away.

_It seems that she has been hurt dearly in her life. Nothing can repair what she has gone through. If only... AHA! Kid-**kun**... _she thought as she smiled and walked to her apartment.

**Yangire: A yangire is a person who seems cute and innocent on the outside, but is completely off the deep end and insane on the inside, usually violently so.**

**Kun: Use this when you meet someone for the first time, or want to show some respect.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki and Soul had been sitting on the fountain that sat in the center of Death City.

"Hey is it cool if we hang at your place instead of this dumb old fountain?"

"I don't have my own place..."

"That's not cool.." Soul thought to himself for a few seconds. "Hey! Why don't you live at me and Maka's apartment! We have an extra rooom!"

True, she had no where to go, but he hardly knew Soul. What if he turned out to be a rapist? Tsuki shook her head to get rid of the thought. "Sure I guess..."

Soul grinned. _Score! Big boobs and everything! _he thought to himself

"Sooo... I take it that Maka really pisses you off, huh?"

"Being called 'yangire' is offensive to some people."

"Come on, lets go make her apologize!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes and Soul dragged her to his apartment.

...

"Thank you for coming, Kid-kun!"

"No problem at all Maka. Now what is it that you needed me for?"

The door nob turned and was pushed open, revealing a grinning Soul and a scowling Tsuki.

"Who the heck is this?" she question Soul while pointing at Kid.

"That's Death the Kid; Lord Death's son. He's a big loser, so I wouldn't consider hangin' with him." He laughed while Kid's nostrils flared.

"If he IS Lord Death's son, then he should be the most popular person in the school." she said with her arms crossed.

Kid's expression softened. "Why thank you! What is your name, out of curiosity?"

"Tsuki..."

His eyes lit up. "The moon?"

Tsuki did a quick search of his soul to find that he, like her, had a few personality disorders. She didn't have OCD, though.

"Yea so?" she said with a slight attitude.

"I was just going to compliment you on your lovely name, but you obviously think I'm trying to put you down for it!"

"At least I'm not an OCD freak like you!" she challenged.

Kid stared at her, mouth agape.

"Alright, calm down Tsuki. Don't let the yangire side take hold of you! I have done some fiddlin' with your soul and I have discovered that you are also a **Tsundere**, a **Kuudere**, and a **Dandere**." Maka said as she rested her hands on Tsuki's shoulders

"All of those, huh?" he wondered aloud. "That could be interesting in a fight!"

"No Kid-kun!"

But it was too late.

Kid's comments made her very angry, and the two had already engaged in battle. The look in her eyes signaled _death__._

Tsuki squared up her fists and Kid did the same.

The electricity within her crackled with pleasure as it made its way to her balled up hands.

Death the Kid really wished that he had brought Liz and Patty. Then this ignorant teen would think twice about messing with him!

Electricity suddenly flowed through his veins, causing him to fall to the floor and hit it with a thud.

_Excellent. _Taiyou thought to herself. _Her abilities are getting stronger each time they are used. Luckily Doctor Stein was just a minor setback..._

Kid shook with pain as the electricity jolted.

"Kid-KUN!" Maka knelt down next to Kid, and tried to have him get up. Blood trickled down his nose, and she wiped it with her sleeve.

Soul was laughing his ass off. Tsuki grumbled and stuck her hands in her pocket, turning away from Maka and the weakling.

"Man, Tsuki! You are cooler than I previously thought!"

Tsuki glared at him. "I will be back later." She shoved him out of her way and ran down the long hallway.

"What's her problem?" Kid said as he recovered and stood up.

"I don't know exactly what's going on. But something about her soul seems unsettling. From now on, we need to make her as calm as possible. Or possibly scare her. Just be careful."

Soul and Kid nodded in response.

...

The next day was Friday.

Tsuki felt relieved as she took her seat and started to fiddle with her cell phone.

Before she knew it, some insensitive punk had gotten too close to her. But since it was Friday, she just simply scooted over. The person scooted closer and closer.

Finally, she looked up to see Death the Kid.

"You not satisfied with the butt kickin' yesterday or somethin'?"

"No. Its just...while we were fighting, you just looked so _hot__."_

Tsuki blushed, feeling uncomfortable.

Her present emotions prevented her from using any of her abilities. She could not see the truth, so she just believed in what was going on right now.

Kid was so focused on her that he had not realized that the whole class stared at them. But, none of them dared to laugh at a yangire.

The girl's comfort level dropped to zero, and began to turn a deep red.

_No! Why do they wish to interfere with my plans? _Taiyou thought. _As long as something blocks my control, she will not become as strong!_

Death the kid pressed his warm cheek up to Tsuki's, causing her to shake with shock.

"Kid-kun stop!" Maka snapped at him.

Maka startled Kid, causing him to jump back into his seat.

Tsuki's skin returned to her natural color. She sat there, wondering if those were his true feelings or not.

"Its working." Maka whispered to Soul.

"Why did Kid have to do this?" he whispered back.

"I am trying to help him!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "She likes me more than him! No girl can resist my charms!"

A book was brought down on Souls head with a large **crack **sound. He viciously rubbed his skull.

...

All throughout the school day, Kid had been flirting with Tsuki.

She tried her best to ignore him all day, but his strong feelings kept reaching her.

By the time she had gotten home, Soul and Maka's apartment, she had been completely scared to death. She had never been shown this much kindness before, and never had anyone liked her.

Her soul perception was completely exhausted. She had tried so hard to read Kid's soul all day.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Tsuki fell asleep.

**Tsundere: a person who is mean on the outside, but on the inside is sweet.**

**Kuudere: a person who often speaks with no emotions.**

**Dandere: a person that doesn't talk unless the right person/people come(s) alon****g.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Saturday.

Tsuki didn't want to be bothered at all by anyone, so she locked herself in her room.

She just wanted to forget. Nothing good in her life ever lasted long enough to make her feel truly happy.

Maka and Kid worried about her a lot while Soul seemed to care less. But, he really did care.

Kid stood at her door, wondering whether he should go in or not.

Finally, around seven o'clock, she came out of her room. She was astonished to find Kid there.

"I-I-I really...like you.."

Tsuki's eyes widened and she slammed the door.

"I think you are making her too uncomfortable. She is bound to snap at any moment." Soul explained while eating something that he had grabbed from the refrigerator.

"I know. But, I can fix it!" Kid said confidently.

Soul walked away and Kid knocked on Tsuki's door, then letting himself inside.

Tsuki was just sitting on her bed with her head hung low, and ear buds in her ears. She couldn't hear anything.

When Kid closed the door she looked up and took out her music.

"What do you want?" she said as Kid sat down on her bed.

"I know how uncomfortable I made you and I'm sorry. I wasn't really serious about liking you, I just did it so that you couldn't hurt anyone.

_Yes, YES! _Taiyou thought as Tsuki's rage builded.

Blue electricity sparked and crackled from her hands.

Her hair became unusually straight.

Usually it was a bright poofy blonde color. But now, it was a straight black style.

"Taiyou..." Kid whispered. "I should have known you would try to pull this kind of bullshit!"

Tsuki's rage builded and Taiyou was granted more and more control.

Kid had to act fast.

Then, he had an idea that could save his ass.

Kid wrapped his arms around Tsuki. This powerful hug signaled something. Love maybe? No. Impossible.

Tsuki was beginning to regain control once more.

The electricity that still sparked from her hands was brought to his fragile head, and he got shocked.

He screamed in vicious pain and fell to the floor.

Once Tsuki regained control and realized what she did, she screamed for Maka.

...

Death loomed over the child. He was dying.

Taiyou's electricity had been too much for him and he was now hospitalized.

Lord Death was crying hard for his Kiddo-kun. Maka stayed with him constantly to reassure him.

The poor kid was only three days from his eighteenth birthday; the day he would become immortal just like his father. The doctors said that he would not live long enough to turn eighteen.

In Lord Death's grief, he could not pinpoint his son's time of death.

Tsuki was also there.

Every time she was there, she would look at his soul for any sign of improving.

_This is not good. _she thought. _His soul is shrinking, and there is almost no chance of his survival._

She left the hospital with the same face every time.

...

At school, Tsuki became very depressed. In her past, she had never felt bad when she had hurt someone. Why is she just starting now?

The guilt began to chip away at her sanity.

It ate her alive and became stronger and stronger as time passed.

"Tsuki-**chan**, is there something bothering you?" Professor Stein called from below.

His voice snapped her back into reality.

"I'm fine. Its nothing." she lied.

Stein studied her for a moment. He was about to say something, but decided against it.

_She's going completely insane._ he shivered and then got back to the lesson, leaving Tsuki to suffer in the clutches of insanity...

That night, Kid had awakened.

His father, Lord Death, sat with him to talk about what happened.

"Father..." he said weakly. "There is something you need to know about... Tsuki."

"Yes, Kiddo?" he said while squeezing Kid's hand lightly.

"...Taiyou... is controlling her..."

"Taiyou is back? AND the new student is being harmed?"

Kid slowly nodded. "I know Taiyou's weakness..."

"Please tell me, Kiddo!"

"Its... love.."

Lord Death was truly confused. "Love? What will that do? Taiyou is a cold creature. The last thing on her mind would be love."

"Trust me dad... I know..."

"Okay kiddo! Just get some rest now!" he said with overwhelming worry.

Kid drifted off to sleep as the Lord of Death left for his dimension.

**Chan: Use this for children, particularly younger girls or ones your age.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stein-**sensei**! You DO understand what we are dealing with, right?"

"I have fought Taiyou before. I know all of her tricks."

"Yes, but since Miss Marie has not been granted permission to fight, you won't be able to defeat her unless you try..."

"Try what, Shinigami-**sama**?" he questioned. His heart raced.

"Try loving her..."

"You know that she isn't eighteen yet!" Stein exclaimed.

"Not yet she is, but in one week its Tsuki-chan's birthday."

Stein sighed. "Alright. Since there is not much difference in our age, I will try it."

Lord Death squeezed Stein half to death, but quickly released him. "You just saved us all!"

_I know that I will eventually regret this. _Stein thought as he returned to his classroom.

...

After classes, Tsuki was getting ready to go home before Stein stopped her.

He blushed slightly, trying to hide it, but Tsuki could notice.

"Tsuki-chan!" he said while smiling.

She was too freaked out by his sudden change in behavior. "I-I-I uhh.."

He placed a finger to her lips. "I love you Tsuki-chan."

Her heart skipped a beat and she turned fire-engine red. She began to sweat...

"Can we please stay together?" he asked with his eyes filled with pure love.

"B-but Professor! I am not eighteen quite yet!"

"Sssssh.." he said before hugging her, smothering her with his false love.

_This is going surprisingly well. I can feel Taiyou beginning to detach._

He leaned in, trying to snatch a kiss.

This could be it. This could be when Taiyou detaches.

A firm hand was placed on Professor Stein's face. "NO sensei!" she shouted dominantly.

Her sudden change in behavior startled him.

Stein didn't think that she would be able to resist.

But, Lord Death's plan had failed.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan..."

Tsuki scowled and ran as fast as she could away from Professor Stein.

He sighed and walked over to a mirror, exhaling on it and wrote Lord Death's call numbers: 42-42-564.

"Stein-sensei. How did it go?" he tilted his head to the side.

"She completely rejected me. Mission failure."

"But, Kiddo-kun told me that her weakness was overpowering love."

_How did Kid-kun know about it?_ Stein thought.

He came to a conclusion. "Kid-kun must have tested it. I think he is the only one able to get through to her."

"If you remember, Kiddo-kun is dying right now!" He frowned.

"Yes sir, but he only has to hang on until midnight tonight and then he would be okay!"

"True.. But the nurses say that he will not live past eleven fifty nine. Anyways, I am going to go see him now, so bye bye!"

Stein rubbed his head, stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, while leaving the room...

...

"Are you sure that you weren't dreamin'?" Soul asked.

"I'm sure!" she exclaimed. "He just came up to me and asked if we could stay together forever!"

"Now that's weird." Maka suddenly jumped into the conversation.

She presented Tsuki a plate of macaroni and cheese.

"Looks delicious." she said before taking the first bite.

After tasting it, she made a satisfying sound and her eyes lit up.

Maka also presented Soul a plate. As soon as she set it down, Soul dug right into the meal.

"Tsubaki-**san** is coming over today Soul."

"Hard to believe that she passed without BlackStar." he said with his mouth full.

"Make sure you are on your best behavior." she wagged her finger at him, then turned to Tsuki. "You finally get to meet Tsubaki-san!" she said happily.

_Tsubaki? _She thought. _Who is that?_

Tsuki brought her empty plate into the kitchen and placed it in the sink.

Death the kid suddenly appeared in her mind. The horrible scene replayed in her mind and it haunted her.

_I hope that he will be okay._ She shook her head rapidly. _Why should I care? Have his feelings for me been real? If so, how will he ever forgive me?_

The guilt overpowered her and she couldn't help but cry.

Maka rushed over to her and hugged her tightly while saying that it was okay.

That startled Tsuki and she gasped. But, when she realized that it was just Maka, she calmed down.

"B-but its not! I did something terrible."

"I'm sure its nothing."

"But... I'm the one who tried to kill Kid-kun!"

Maka quickly released the hug and her eyes grew wide. Her breathing became shaky and she dropped to her knees.

"W-why? He is just a KID! He hasn't made it to adulthood yet..." small tears gathered in her eyes. "Just go. Leave this home."

"But-"

"GO!"

Tsuki ran out of the apartment. She stepped outside and sadly looked at her first home since her parents died.

"I don't think I will ever be happy again." she sadly walked as far from the city as possible.

Taiyou let out a cackling laugh as all of the drama occurred. _Come on..._She thought. _I need full control!_

As Tsuki ran, all of her happy memories seemed to blow away and be replaced by the bad ones.

The memory of the day that she fought Stein played in her mind.

_*She punched Stein wildly. Her electricity didn't seem to be responding. Tsuki was about to give up when she felt the electricity crackle. She punched him one least time._

_But instead of shocking Stein, she shocked herself; the electricity reversed itself because of her fear of hurtin others. The next day after that, Stein had misunderstood her and it made her upset*_

Eventually, she reached a weird house of a white and gray color. It looked really familiar, but she could not quite put her finger on it.

A deep voice came from behind her. "It seems like you have been rejected... By someone or something. How sad..." She turned around to see a dark figure. A sudden burst of laughter came from it...

**Sensei: teacher**

**Sama: This is a very formal title and not used that often. It's reserved for very important people.**

**San: It basically means Mr. or Mrs. You use it for either gender. (Tsubaki is over 18 and she is already engaged)**


	6. Chapter 6

The dark figure stepped forward and into the white moonlight.

"Stein-sensei? You live here?"

Professor Stein adjusted his cracked glasses. "Yes I do."

"I guess that does make sense."

"Why are you here? Did Maka really kick you out or was I mistaken?"

Tsuki looked sadly at the ground. "Yes sensei. Its true."

Stein set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lord Death does forgive you. You did not hurt kid of your own will. Since Maka needs time to cool down, why don't you live here for a while?"

She gulped and blushed slightly. "S-sure sensei, but does Miss Marie approve?"

"She doesn't mind. This is my house after all! Now please go inside while I go retrieve your things."

Tsuki blushed slightly harder. "**Hai** sensei!" she said before nervously walking inside.

Stein smiled and walked towards the apartment complex.

When Tsuki got inside, she noticed that it was surprisingly beautiful inside.

She walked around a bit. She was really tired so she decided to sleep on the couch. But, when she got to the couch, there was a boy with pink hair already sleeping there.

Her eyes dilated. She was a afraid of this boy. He seemed normal, but somehow he didn't seem like it at all.

The boy suddenly woke up. He stared straight at her, his eyes were a dark black. They seemed to penetrate her very soul.

He yelled and cowered in fear.

Wait.

Tsuki was confused. How could he be afraid of her? He just seemed so powerful.

A black creature popped out of his back and started to hit him.

That's the reason that Tsuki was afraid of the boy. He was the miester of the demon sword.

"Stupid Crona! Its just Taiyou-sama!"

"T-that's not Taiyou! I know what Taiyou looks like, and that isn't her!"

The creature face palmed itself. "Idiot! Tsuki, this girl, is Taiyou's host!"

Crona looked up and concentrated on Tsuki. Suddenly, he could see Taiyou. She was much bigger than Tsuki. Crona dropped to the floor and bowed.

"Ragnorak, bow! Or she will kill us!" Ragnorak complied and Taiyou grinned.

"DWMA will be mine!" her laugh could be heard throughout the whole house.

Tsuki could not see or hear Taiyou, so she didn't understand why they bowed. All she knew is that her brain processing had slowed down tremendously.

Stein suddenly burst in through the door.

"Taiyou! Leave, now or I will get rid of you myself!"

Taiyou chuckled. "One doesn't simply get rid of me."

"You're lucky that I can't kill you!"

"Yes, we all are aware that in order to kill me, you must kill the child. I know some that will be sad if she dies."

Crona trembled. _Oh no! She can't know already!_

"What is your reason to use that child?"

Taiyou mouthed the word _Kishin _and Stein gasped.

"You can't do that! She is too strong for you!"

Taiyou grinned. "We'll see..." she disappeared and Tsuki's brain returned to normal speed. Taiyou's antics made her exhausted and she collapsed on the ground.

**Hai: Basically means yes, or hello.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki awoke to find herself in a strange bed and a cold cloth placed on her forehead.

Her muscles hurt like hell and so did her head!

A bright light from the open door blinded her for a moment. But, once her eyes adjusted she could see that it was late at night.

She looked around the room until she spotted a clock. The clock read _11:30._

"11:30?" she groaned and stood up while rubbing her head. "Why is that time nagging me and what is its significance?"

Then it hit her. _Kid-kun._ She thought with horror. _I have to go apologize before he is gone forever!_

She tossed the blankets off of her and ran out the open door.

"W-what are you doing up, Taiyou-sama?" Crona said with a slightly flushed face.

Ragnoroak slapped Crona on his cheek. "That's just Tsuki! Taiyou-sama is resting right now!"

"Yes, Tsuki-chan. What are you doing up?" Professor Stein's deep voice was startling. Crona flinched as he entered in the room on his swivel chair.

"I-I am going to see Kid-kun!" Tsuki said confidently.

Stein smiled at her. "I see. Well then, you should get going."

"G-goodbye Tsuki-chan.." Crona smiled and then turned away.

Tsuki smiled back at him as she left the house.

...

She ran into Kid's room with nurses chasing after her. They had said that visiting hours were over, but Tsuki had ignored them and snuck into the hallways.

Tsuki quickly locked and barricaded the door.

"Tsuki-chan what are you doing?" a small rasp came from the hospital bed.

She walked over to him. "I'm sorry that I had done this to you, Kid-kun!"

"No. Its my own fault. I should have never played with your emotions like that!"

Tsuki's eyes filled up with tears. "Nonetheless, you are going to die because I shocked you with my soul wavelength."

Kid leaned up to her and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Her heart raced and she turned a crimson red color..

She kissed him back, smiling because she was enjoying her first kiss. It was with a cutie too.

The kiss lasted for about two minutes before Tsuki broke the kiss and smiled. "Please don't die... Kid-kun!"

Banging on the door was suddenly heard. The nurses would soon be able to get inside the room.

Tsuki climbed onto the desk that sat next to the window and climbed out just as the nurses burst through the door.

"Are you alright, Kid-sama?" one of the nurses asked.

Kid smiled and seemed to radiate a new aura; one that seemed to bright up the whole world. "Actually I feel wonderful." he replied, then looked at the clock.

_12:01 A.M._

He survived...

"Dad?" he said after he picked up the phone and dialed his dad's number.

"Are you alright!" he panicked.

"I am okay. Tsuki saved me. Now I have a plan to get rid of Taiyou so listen carefully..."

...

Tsuki came back to Stein's house out of breath. Once she opened the door, she was crushed by one of Lord Death's deadly hugs.

"Why are you hugging me?" she said while trying to escape his grasp.

"Kid-kun called me earlier. He said that you saved his life!" he said while squeezing her tighter, causing her to choke.

She choked three times before she spoke again. "But, I didn't do anything! All we did was kiss for like... two minutes!"

Lord Death suddenly released her. "Kissed?" he gasped in astonishment. "My Kiddo has a girlfriend!" he said happily.

Tsuki's eyes grew wide. "B-but!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you two! I can't wait for you and Kiddo to be the new Shinigami and rule Death City!"

Taiyou laughed. _Insolent fool!_

Kid suddenly burst through the door.

"Tsuki-chan!" he said as he squeezed her. She couldn't help but turn a little red.

She remembered earlier when she and Kid had kissed. Even though that kiss was nice, she wished that she could kiss Stein too.

Stein shot her a look that made her believe that he had read her mind. She gulped nervously.

Kid released her and became suddenly serious. "Everyone please leave the room."

They all did as they were told and Kid dropped to her knees.

"Tsuki Ibuki..." he began. She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't know what her response would be. "Will you marry me please?" he opened a black case and it revealed the hugest diamond that Tsuki had ever seen.

The overwhelmed girl began to cry.

_AAAAARRGGHH! _Taiyou yelled in frustration and detached herself, revealing herself. "No! I will destroy you before you can do any more damage!"

"Maka, now!" he said before standing up.

Maka ran in from the kitchen with Soul as Kishin hunter. She swung him and hit Soul onto Taiyou's head, killing her instantly.

"So... I suppose you only did that so she would detach from me?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes." he answered. A wave of sadness flowed through her. Kid laughed. "I am not ready for marriage! This is Stein-sensei's ring. He said that he was saving it for a girl he really loved."

_Miss Marie... _Tsuki thought. _He is going to ask her..._

**Will be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story takes place approximately 4 months after the events of the last chapter...**

...

_**Tsuki and Death the Kid had just completed their first mission as partners. It was just the two of them and their skills against a witch. They fought as hard as they could, but the witch escaped at the last second. The two were going to head back to their homes when an idea strick Kid...**_

A strange light shot out from Kid's hands, taking form on the ground. The light was replaced by a jet black skateboard. Kid stepped onto it and turned around to face Tsuki with a smile.

"Tsuki-chan do you want to come to my place for a bit? My sisters are coming back from vacation today."

_Kid-kun has sisters? I never knew that. _she thought to herself.

Tsuki hesitated for a bit; too nervous to give an answer. She stared at Kid. His smile closely resembled a rape face, which made her even more nervous than she had already been.

"Okay." she finally answered.

Kid now smiled quite differently now than before. His face really and truly read rape... Tsuki started to sweat as he held out his hand.

The skateboard began to levitate. Tsuki reached out her hand and grasped onto Kid's. He quickly pulled her up onto the skateboard before zooming off.

Kid was going so fast that Tsuki's heart began to race and she started to shake from fear. She hugged Kid tightly with her eyes shut; she was too afraid to let go or even open her eyes. Kid smiled as he felt the warmth of her presence surrounding him.

Before Tsuki knew it, the skateboard stopped and gently floated to the ground.

"Here we are." Kid said proudly. His home was the most symmetrical thing he had ever laid eyes on. Well, maybe not THE most.

Tsuki continued to hold on with her eyes shut. It was obvious to Kid that she didn't hear him.

Kid repeated his last words while trying to pry her off of himself. "C-come on Ts-suki-chan!"

"Kid, we are here! How have you been since we-" came a familiar voice. It sounded as if it was full of energy so Kid guessed that it was Patty whom was talking. "Kiddo? Is that your girlfriend?" the last word said was with a giggle.

He turned around to see that Liz's jaw was practically touching the ground and Patty was jumping up and down happily.

_They aren't supposed to be back until later..._

Kid started to sweat. He knew that Patty would literally murder him once they were alone.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I just brought her here so you two could meet her. I swear." Kid tried to explain.

Patty stopped jumping, but Liz was still dazed. "W-why don't you like her?"

Tsuki suddenly opened her eyes. When she looked up she saw Kid and quickly released him. She stood up straight, and awkwardly faced the Thompson Sisters.

Liz snapped out of her daze. "She is so pretty. She would be perfect for you Kiddo." Liz walked over to Tsuki and put her arm around her, pulling the girl into a tight hug. Liz smiled at Kid.

An inaudible whine escaped from Tsuki's lips. She was trying her best to keep a poker face, but was quickly losing her cool.

Patty ran over to Tsuki and 'patted' her back. Tsuki fell face first onto the ground. In actuality, Patty's 'pats' felt like punches.

Ever since Taiyou had detached from her, Tsuki had gotten weaker. Even to the point to where she could no longer summon her soul force. Not even a spark showed. But, despite that she never asked Stein for help.

Patty picked her up and set her gently on her feet. "Sorry!" she said before wiping the dirt and mud off of Tsuki's clothes.

"I don't have those kinds of feelings towards Tsuki-chan." Kid insisted.

Tsuki flashed back to around four months ago when Kid had so passionately kissed her on the lips. If he had not had any feelings for her, then why would he have kissed her in the first place? Unless Kiddo-kun didn't want his sisters to know. Which she doubted. The two seemed harmless enough.

"What's your name by the way?" Liz asked blandly.

Kid gently elbowed Tsuki in the ribs and snapped her away from her thoughts. "I-It's Tsuki."

Patty shrieked happily and started laughing as she spoke, all while tugging on Tsuki's shirt. "Just like the funny moon that laughs all the time!"

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you teach Tsuki-chan on how to use the skateboard correctly so that she won't feel as scared." Liz's tone sounded like it was a demand instead of a request.

Kid gulped. "O-okay..."

**Later that evening...**

Tsuki ran into her room and plopped down onto her bed, releasing a sigh of happiness. She nuzzled her face into her soft blanket and inhaled.

Not long later, she drifted off into the hands of slumber...

...

Tsuki was enjoying a wonderful dream when she awoke, finding herself drenched with sweat and frozen in fear. This was the first time she has ever had a dream that made her scared.

She shakily sat up, setting her back up against the wall, and kept a profound silence as she stared in the eyes of a dark figure.

Her heart raced; she could not see who the shadow was.

Then out of no where, there was a voice that said:

"I need your assistance..." there was a short pause. "With the demon, whom attached to you, that had been supposedly killed.."

Tsuki inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. _Lord Death..._

She looked at the clock that sat on the nightstand to her right.

1:00. How nice.

"Why wake me up this early? Can't you wait until the morning?" she crossed her arms and spoke with an attitude.

Lord Death reached over to Tsuki's nightstand.

He grabbed the lamp chain and pulled it, turning the light on.

She could now see his face clearly. Well, mask.

"I am afraid it can't wait.." Even though Lord Death always wore a mask, she could tell that under it, his expression was serious.

Tsuki stood up and stretched, gladly accepting her mission. "So what exactly do I gotta do?"

"You, Stein, Kiddo, Maka, and Soul need to head to the cold alps. **Taiyou** is obviously planning something big."

**Taiyou: pronounced Taeeyo (short A sound, the ee sounds like a short i, long o) The name means: sun. Taiyou is a demon attachment on her complete opposite. (Tsuki) If you remember correctly, Maka supposedly killed her.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stein-sensei, Kiddo-kun, Maka-chan, Soul-kun, and Tsuki-chan were trudging through the four foot snow. Lord Death had entrusted Tsuki with all of the information needed for the mission and even entrusted her with the honor as the group leader! The five were walking through a category 2 blizzard in the Appalachian Mountains. The winds were so strong, that every so often a tree would come flying at them and they would struggle to escape it.

Soul began to get impatient after the third tree had barely missed them. "When the hell are we going to get there!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs while in his scythe forme so that Tsuki could hear him well.

"You'll see." she shouted back. "Kiddo, I need to borrow your skateboard."

Kid blushed with embarrassment and annoyance. "Only my father calls me that.." he whispered to himself. "Uh.. oh okay." he said as he summoned his supernatural skateboard. He handed it to Tsuki and she stepped onto it. "What do you need it for anyways?"

"So I can guide you all even better than I am guiding you now." she said before raising to the sky and zooming ahead of them.

She came back not long later and hovered slightly above the ground next to the others.

"So how far do we have to go?" Maka asked in her usual, peppy voice.

Tsuki grinned and shoved her hands in her pocket. "Just over this hill." she said before using her head to point them in the correct direction.

Stein's soul suddenly sensed a presence over the hill. But, Tsuki had felt the presence ever since they had began walking through the snow. "Hey." Stein said before stopping and setting Marie down on the cold snow. "Whatever is up ahead..." he hesitated a bit. "...seems too powerful for me. Tsuki, are you sure that we can take it?"

"Is the infamous Stein scared?" Tsuki teased with her tongue out before turning around and smiling.

"Shut the hell up and lets keep going!" Soul shouted before the others stopped walking and turned to face him.

Tsuki coughed softly into her warm jacket to suppress the sound. She once again began to walk, the others following her. The cold snow on her legs began to melt from her warmth, making her shiver from the wetness.

Once they got over the hill, an old abandoned house came into view. The presence seemed to be inside of it. The presence was eerie, but at the same time very comforting and loving. A feeling similar to Tsuki's mother. But, she couldn't be alive. She died a long time ago.

Professor Stein exhaled nervously. There was no doubt, that energy was too powerful for him.

Tsuki placed a hand on Stein's shoulder to tell him that it was going to be alright, then she proceeded forward. The others stood back and watched her.

When she reached the door, she felt the presence become startled. "I didn't think you would show up." It said from the inside. The voice seemed feminine and angelic. Tears gathered in Tsuki's eyes. It was her mother, there was no mistaking it.

"M-mom?" Her tears began to fall down her face.

There was a long pause of silence, then the voice spoke. "No." It simply said. "I am not your mother. But I am someone even closer to you." The only other person she could think of was her dad. But, there were two problems with that. One, this voice was from a female. Two, her dad was also dead.

"I-Im sorry. I don't know." Tsuki hung her head low out of sorrow.

The voice let out a short laugh. "You wont remember me no matter how hard you try." The person opened the door, and Tsuki's eyes dilated at the sight.

It was Taiyou, the demon who tried hard to transform Tsuki into a Kishin. "You aren't someone that I know!" she yelled out. "You are a terrible, terrible person!" Tsuki began to sob loudly, but no one dared to move from their spot.

Something unexpected happened. Taiyou's eyes became more... more loving perhaps? Before they were as dark as the night, but now they were like a bright new day. But, despite the emotion in her eyes, it was obvious that she had been hurt. "Y-you would say these things about me.. but you don't know the truth..."

Tsuki began to get hysterical. "Then WHAT IS THE TRUTH!" she screamed out.

"In this life, I am... your little sister." Tsuki inhaled sharply and dropped to her knees, she began to mutter things under her breath. "When mom died, dad sent me to live with our Aunt..." Tsuki whispered 'Ruby' to herself. "In every single one of your lives, you have been weak and helpless. I just didn't want this to happen for you in this one so I tried to toughen you up by hiring someone to do so... But, that person stole my identity and sought to turn you into a Kishin... I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

Tsuki raised her head up and looked at her sister directly in the eyes. "Where is that person now?"

Taiyou looked to the sky, which had slowly began clearing up. "We don't have much time before she comes to kill you all..." a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Taiyou turned her gaze back to her older sister. "I need you and your friends to meet me inside.. But if you don't want to talk to me, I understand that."

Tsuki stood up and raised her hand. She struck her sister on the left cheek. Taiyou put her hand to her cheek. "Even though... you did this to me... I will still trust you... little sister..." Tsuki began to sob hysterically.

Kiddo-kun dropped Liz and Patty and rushed over to Tsuki, placing his cold hands on her shoulders. His eyes showed great concern for Tsuki. "Ts-tsuki... chan." She placed her hands on his.

Patty transformed to her human form. She pointed at the two and laughed. "See big sis! I told ya they were together!"

Kid jumped and gulped nervously. "Patty is gonna kill me, I know it." he whispered to himself before awkwardly stepping back.

"Aww no fun." Patty transformed back into her weapon form and sulked.

Taiyou blinked with a puzzled expression on her face. "Anyways. Please, everyone come in..."

"Nnnnoooopppee." Patty suddenly yelled. "Kiddo and I are staying out here for a bit! Come on Kiddo!" Patty turned back into human form and grabbed Kid's ear. She dragged him away from the door.

Everyone else pushed and shoved each other so that they could get into the door of the warm house.

Once they were in the house Patty's expression totally changed. Earlier it had been so sweet and friendly, and now... it shouted murder. The same expression that Tsuki often had.

"Why haven't you made you're move, Kiddo?" Her eye twitched a couple times.

Kid was shaking with fear. "Because I knew if I did, you would kill me!"

Patty shook her head. "No, no. I like this girl. Which means you are allowed to. Now go in there and romance it up." She opened the door and pushed him in. She quickly changed back to her normal self and smiled.

Everyone was huddled by the fire. Not Tsuki, though. She was sitting in the corner with her head on the wall. They only warm things she had on were her clothes and a blanket.

Kid noticed this and ran over to her. Patty walked over to Liz and sat next to her. "Ts-tsuki. You need to be in front of the fire." he grabbed her cold hands and began to rub them on his to warm her up.

"I sense something disturbing." Tsuki said mysteriously.

"I sense it too, sister. Everyone, its time for the showdown. If we all band together now, we can beat the demon. Come outside." Taiyou stood up, the others as well.

The only ones able to sense the energy for now were Tsuki and Taiyou. The being was too far away for anyone else to feel.

Taiyou opened the door and walked outside with a weapon. Everyone else who had a weapon grabbed it, and then went outside. Tsuki, whom had no weapon, grabbed Kid's supernatural skateboard and headed out.

The winds had stopped and the snow had too. "She's here..." Tsuki said.

Stein was puzzled. "Uuuhh Tsuki-chan... I don't feel anything."

She looked back at him with a cold stare. "She has soul protect on. But she is right above us." She looked to where the demon was supposed to be. "Come down here and face me, demon!" She screamed as she stepped onto Kid's skateboard.

The demon slowly fell to the ground in front of them. "Your talents never cease to amaze me, child. I have trained you well."

Rage washed over Tsuki like a flowing river. She knew that this demon had to go down, and fast.

"You will never beat us!" Maka shouted.

The demon looked at Maka like she was nothing more than a nuisance, then turned back to her main target. "The only reason I possessed you is because you are the future Shinigami. I didn't want that to happen, so I made it to where Lord Death and everyone else wouldn't trust you. Your parents' deaths were all part of my plan" she said evilly.

"Now that you confessed, what are you gonna do now?" Tsuki asked.

The demon grinned. "This!" she raised her arm and pointed it at Kid, shooting some mysterious power. It sent him flying off of the cliff. Tsuki's eyes widened in horror. "You better go save him girl, before your future is changed for the worse." The demon snickered.

Tsuki hung her head low. "Everyone. Leave."

"We can't do that Tsuki-chan!" Stein yelled out.

She brought her head back up. They were all surprised that it held all anger, but no tears. "Now, go! Before you are all dead!" she said as electricity began to flow. Her soul force had been unlocked! The electricity crackled and she raised her hands. "I dont want to have to tell you again." They all resembled dogs; their ears seemed to go flat, and their 'tails' hung low. Everyone ran and watched from a distance.

Tsuki hopped up onto the skateboard and it levitated. She scowled at the grinning demon. As soon as she got 'that feeling' she zoomed off for Kid.

She was catching up to him fast, despite the time that has gone by. Then a feeling hit her. "This demon has something planned.." she whispered to herself. And as soon as she said that, she got hit by a powerful blast of a soul wavelength. A painful wound was left on her back, and she began falling from the sky. "I... failed..." she said before falling unconscious.

"Tsuuuukkiiiiii-chhhaaaannn!" Stein screamed. He tried to fight his way over to the cliff, but everyone else held him back.

Soul chuckled once. "Yea, I love her too. But, I'm not crazy enough to jump off a cliff to save her.

Maka smacked the back of his head. "They will both die if no one helps them, idiot!"

He rubbed his head. "Hmph... Then who will?"

Everyone looked at each other, looking for an answer. There was a loud crashing noise..

"NO! Tsuki!" A black void opened up and a huge, white hands reached out.

A quick gust of air escaped Stein's lips as he spoke. "Shinigami-sama... how?"

Lord Death's hands flew rapidly down, catching Kiddo and Tsuki before they hit the ground. He pulled the two into the void.

Everyone in the group stared up at the sky where the void had once been.

...

Tsuki's eyes fluttered open, she had no recollection of ever falling asleep. She was laying on her side and all she could see was a white wall. Every room she had been in had a white wall, so it was hard for her to tell where she was.

The girl scratched her stomach for a second, then stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't wearing a shirt! She had to find it before someone would walk in unexpectedly.

She struggled to get up, but a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. "Don't move." a low voice said. "You are hurt too bad. You can't risk hurting yourself any more than you already are."

Tsuki felt no pain. At the moment, anyways.

A tickling sensation could be felt on her lower back.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

The tickling sensation stopped for a second, then started up again. "I am cleaning your wound."

Her eyes dilated and she inhaled sharply as the sensation turned to pain. "Ow.."

"Sorry." she said flatly.

Tsuki laid there for a few seconds before her memories flashed back to her. "Kiddo..." she whispered. She sat up and looked around the room. He wasn't there. Pain shot up her spine and she winced.

"Stay down! You are too badly hurt!"

She growled, but sat down and hunched over. "Where is kiddo."

'Don't worry about him right now. You are the top priority."

Top priority. Tsuki laughed at the feeling she felt. She remembered Kid had said the same thing.

Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep while sitting down.

Some time later, she woke up. There was a person standing over her. Her vision was blurred, but she could tell that it was Kiddo. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again. He was holding a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Ki.. ddo?" she struggled to say.

Kid smiled and held out the flowers. "My father told me everything that had happened. And... I'm surprised that you rescued me."

She took them and sniffed them. They were her favorite kind of flowers! "You know, when that demon told me that I was the future Shinigami and that I had to save you before my future would change for the worse, I realized that my dream was gonna come true."

He blinked with a puzzled look on his face. "And your dream was to become a Shinigami?"

Tsuki shook her head. "No." she smiled and put her hand on his head, then rubbing it to mess up his hair. "I really love you and I can't imagine life without you."

They kissed each other passionately.

Soul walked in the room in the middle of their kiss and bowed. "I am happy to say that we all teamed up and killed the demon before she did any more harm." When there was no answer, he looked up and saw Kid, of all people, kissing his crush. His jaw fell to the ground and he quickly escaped the room, leaving Kid and Tsuki happily kissing out their feelings for each other...


	10. Chapter 10

**A year or so later after the last chapter's events...**

Yukiteru sighed happily after he took a sip of his piping hot tea. He had a guest in his dimension, and a strange one at that! His guest claimed to be from Death City, a place were he was referred to as a Lord.

"So Lord Death..." he said before taking another sip of tea. "What exactly is your job as ruler of Death City?"

Lord Death had just finished his cup of tea. He reached for the teapot and poured himself some more tea as he spoke. "Well, of course I rule the city. I am also the God of death, so I have to reap the souls of dead people." His voice was too funny to be serious in this situation.

"Then you are a grim reaper?" Yukiteru's guest was starting to interest him more and more each time he spoke.

Lord Death nodded. "Its a tough job. Luckily, my son helps me sometimes."

"Since you are a reaper, does that mean you can bring people back to life if you wanted?" Yukiteru was dying to know the answer. Before he had become God of the second world, he had competed in a game of death. While playing, he discovered that he had no power to bring the dead back to life. Maybe this stranger could help him bring Yuno back.

"Yes, but I only use it for emergencies."

Sadness flooded through the desperate Yukiteru. "So I guess you won't help me.." he said sadly before taking a bite of a finger sandwich.

Lord Death pondered for a moment. "I will be right back, I must retrieve something. I will have my mask and cloak off, so please don't judge my appearance!"

Yukiteru nodded and his guest disappeared in a beam of purple light.

He sighed and up his photo of Yuno, then hugged it while trying to hold back tears of sadness.

...

Tsuki was sleeping soundly in her warm bed. She was dreaming of unicorns and rainbows. Yes, she was technically an adult but she connected with her inner child better than anyone.

Her good dream quickly turned into a nightmare as soon as Lord Death appeared in her room. She quickly awakened, drenched with sweat.

Lord Death's shadowy figure towered over Tsuki. She sat up and couldn't help but be afraid of what she was seeing. Once she realized who it was, her fear quickly flew away from her.

"What the heck! Why were you watching me sleep THIS time?" It was not unusual for Lord Death to wake Tsuki up like this but, he often did it because he sometimes needed her assistance.

Out from his cloak, he pulled out a book. On the cover of the book was a picture of a bony hand. "I need your help Tsuki.."

Tsuki studied the book for a moment before becoming confused. "What does this have to do with anything? Do you need me to read it to you?"

"Actually I need your support..."

"With what?" Tsuki asked.

Lord Death lifted up his mask, showing his face. He looked just like Death the Kid, his son, but much older. Also like Kid, he had the lines of sanzu but unlike Kid, his were stretched all the way around his head. His eyes were a bloody red color, but despite the color he looked really caring. Lord Death unzipped his cloak and took it off. Luckily he has wearing clothes on underneath or it would have been more awkward for Tsuki.

This was the first time Tsuki had seen the real Lord Death; the one underneath that mask and cloak. He actually appeared human in every way possible.

"I met the God of time and space today. He needs my help, but I need you around because I am so nervous to be in the presence of such high authority and your soul always soothes my nerves." Tsuki couldn't help but turn a little red at his compliment.

Tsuki looked at the clock and noticed that it was five o'clock; two hours before her last day of school started. "Alright." she said, always happy to help Lord Death.

Lord Death smiled and grabbed her hand. They both vanished in a wave of purple light.

Suddenly, the door nob turned and someone pushed the door open. Doctor Stein curiously walked in.

"Tsuki are you okay?" He called from the doorway.

He received no answer, so he walked farther into the room and over to Tsuki's bed.

When he reached the bed, he saw Lord Death's mask and cloak abandoned on the floor.

_Lord Death was just here. But he never takes off his mask and cloak. _Stein thought for a moment. _Unless they... no. Tsuki would never dream of doing that._

Stein left the room, wondering where she could have gone.

...

In Yukiteru's dimension, he only had MuruMuru as his companion.

He had never had a visitor before Lord Death came along. Yuki wished that Yuno was with him. Then, life in this dreadful place could be worth living.

_Maybe I should appoint someone else as God. _Yuki thought. _Then I coul-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of purple light. In the spot the light originally was, stood two people. The first he knew was Lord Death even if he had no cloak or mask.

"I'm back!" Lord Death called happily. Tsuki stood behind Lord Death and clung to his shirt, too afraid to show herself to the supreme being in front of her.

Yukiteru looked at Tsuki with a confused expression on his face. "Is this who you were supposed to retrieve?"

"No. I just brought her along because she wanted to come with me."

Yuki studied Tsuki. "Who is she?"

Lord Death detached the eighteen year old from his shirt and gently pushed her forward.

She gulped. "I-I am Tsuki."

"She is very pretty." at Yuki's comment, Tsuki blushed. "Is she your girlfriend?" once he said 'girlfriend', Tsuki completely lost it and began to whine softly.

Lord Death began to laugh. "She is my most trusted friend. I doubt that I will ever feel that way about her."

Yukiteru chuckled. "I just thought because of the way she clung to you." He stretched his arms and stood to his full height. "Anyways, what was it that you retrieved?"

Lord Death walked over to Yukiteru and whispered something in his ear. Yuki nodded and then turned to Tsuki. "Would you like to play with my friend MuruMuru while Lord Death and I talked?"_  
_

'Um sure." she said nervously.

He smiled and then cupped his hands to his mouth. "MuruMuru! I have someone for you to meet!" he called.

MuruMuru came running. She stopped once she reached Yukiteru. "You called?" she asked, out of breath.

"I want you to meet Tsuki..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Roll call!" Stein shouted, loud enough for the chattering students to hear him. "Maka?"

"Here!"

"Kid?"

"Here."

"Liz and Patty?"

"Here." they said in unison.

"Soul?"

"I'm here."

_What a surprise... _Stein thought.

"Tsuki-**chan**?" There was no answer so he called her name again.

Maka raised her hand. "Uh professor, doesn't she live with you?"

"Yes she does, but she wasn't in her room this morning!"

"Oh I see.." Maka said.

"It is very unusual for her to not show up for class. Especially since this is the last day of school." Stein thought for a moment before leaving the room. He poked his head back in. "Kid is in charge until I return."

Then he headed for Lord Death's office and knocked on the door.

"Are you there sir?"

Again he received no answer. Stein began to worry.

_But he never leaves his office without telling anyone! Maybe Naigus could know something..._

Stein adjusted his glasses and twisted the screw in his head before walking down the hall to Naigus' office.

...

Both Tsuki and MuruMuru were lying on their bellies and reading **manga**.

"Did you know that you are the first female Yukiteru has seen in almost ten thousand years?" MuruMuru wondered.

Tsuki blinked and then sat up. "I had no idea!"

MuruMuru closed her manga. "I think he is beginning to get desperate."

"Desperate? How?" Tsuki asked.

MuruMuru thought for a moment. "Yukiteru wants to appoint someone else to be God so that he can compete in the third world **Mirrai Nikki** game. He had talked about having the same Mirrai Mikki game as Deus. I really think you would win the game!"

Tsuki pointed at herself. "Me? But if I do become God, then I will never see my friends unless Kid or Lord Death brings them here!"

"True.. I guess." MuruMuru opened up a second manga. "It won't be fun if you don't play! You already fit the roll of the cold blooded killer. Well, at least I think so."

Meanwhile at the other end of the dimension, Lord Death and Yukiteru were talking.

"Alright, I understand that you had a girlfriend during the game?" Yukiteru nodded. "I may be able to bring her back so just watch.."

Purple light surrounded Lord Death's hands. A pink soul appeared, but unfortunately the soul was torn.

Yukiteru poked the soul. "Why does it look like that?"

Lord Death hesitated a little. "It means... it is impossible to bring her back. I'm sorry."

Tears silently rolled down Yuki's face. "B-but!"

"I'm sorry Yukiteru. There is nothing I can do."

He started to sob. "C-can't you just repair it?"

Lord Death sadly shook his head. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was almost eleven o'clock. They had been in the empty world almost five hours. "Most sincere apologies, but Tsuki-chan and I must leave now. We have stayed too long and we are late for something important."

Yukiteru nodded and they both walked over to MuruMuru and Tsuki.

They arrived at their location just as Tsuki said:

"I don't really think that a game of death is such a good idea. I mean, its not fair to just kill innocent people like that! Lord Death has a big enough job as it is and he doesn't need any more work!"

"Why... I guess you are absolutely correct! Maybe it would be better to choose someone I trust to rule in my place."

Tsuki jumped at the sudden sound of Yukiteru's voice. She turned around to see both Yukiteru and Lord Death.

"Tsuki-chan, we have to go now. We have stayed far too long and I think everyone may be worried about us."

She nodded and held out her hand. Lord Death grabbed onto her outstretched hand and they both began to fade back to Death City.

"Come and visit again sometime!" MuruMuru said just before they disappeared completely.

They appeared in Death City just outside the school. Once they became completely solid in their own world again, they walked inside.

Stein ran up to them. "Where have you been! Don't you realize that I..." he trailed off and stood dead still.

"What, **sensei**?" Tsuki asked

Her voice seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Why are the two of you holding hands?" he said in complete disbelief.

The two looked down to see that they, in fact, holding onto each others hands! They quickly released each other and grew a scarlet red color.

"S-sorry sensei. We just got back from the empty world. A-another dimension!" she explained.

Stein face palmed himself and obviously grew a little frustrated. "Then why didn't you tell me before you left?"

Tsuki was just about to answer when Lord Death interrupted. "Stein, its my fault. I came and got her this morning and we both forgot to tell you."

Stein's angry expression softened and he wrapped his arms around Tsuki, pulling her into a tight hug. He whispered in her ear. "Why don't you tell me all about your expirence there when we get home, huh?"

Tsuki nodded and he let her go on to class, while he and Lord Death stayed in the hallway a bit longer.

Lord Death and Stein smiled at each other, like they could read each others thoughts.

"She is a real special girl." Stein said, and Lord Death simply nodded.

...

**Manga: a comic book**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Chan: a form of respect shown to girls younger than the person that is speaking.**

**Mirrai Nikki: Future Diary (obviously)**


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuki awoke to find that she was absolutely freezing. She grabbed the blanket that her head rested on and pulled it over herself. She tried to fall back into the comforting hands of slumber, but with no avail. Suddenly, a wave of heat flooded her and she kicked the blanket onto the ground. But, she quickly became cold again and grew frustrated.

Once again, she pulled the blanket over her. A sudden overpowering headache drilled at her head. She ignored it and laid on her stomach.

The door suddenly opened. "Tsuki-chan! What would you like for breakfast?" Miss Marie asked.

Tsuki groaned. "Nothing."

"What's wrong Tsuki-chan!" when she received no answer, Miss Marie ran over to Tsuki to find that she was laying face down on her bed. It was obvious that she had passed out, but from what?

Marie turned her over and noticed that Tsuki's face was a deep red color. She felt Tsuki's forehead.

She was burning up.

Miss Marie gasped and ran out of the room, calling Professor Stein's name over and over.

Stein ran in with an ice pack. He placed it on her head in hopes of cooling her down. She did start to cool down after a minute, and Stein was relieved.

Tsuki even came back into consciousness.

Suddenly, Tsuki began to fade.

"Tsuki-chan, do you know what is happening!" Stein panicked.

But, she was too weak to even utter a sound.

Once she faded completely, tears came to Stein's eyes and he yelled at the top of his lungs.

_I have to get Lord Death..._

And with that, Stein headed directly to **Shibusen**.

...

Tsuki appeared in the empty world. She couldn't stand up; her energy was sapped by some unknown force. She could hear noises from not far away that sounded like people groaning.

"I have gathered you all here because..." there was a short, dramatic pause. "**Kami no ataeshi kuusou program**..."

_Yukiteru... _Tsuki thought.

"W-what do you mean?" she managed to choke out.

Yukiteru grinned. "I want you all to play a game for God..."

Everyone in the room suddenly had their strength back and they no longer felt sick.

They all stood to face the God before them.

"What is the meaning of this!" a random male from the group asked.

He ignored the question and continued on with what he was saying. "Allow me to introduce you by sequence of number. Tsuki Ibuki, Takeshi Yamamoto, Aki Yamamoto, Yori Sato, Akita Takahashi, Mei Ito, Yoshino Yamada, Tsuyoshi Yoshida, Tamotsu Arai, Ai Sasaki, Akio Furukawa, Emiko Wantabe." he pointed everyone out as he said their names.

"So lemme guess... we don't have a choice just as you didn't, do we?" Tsuki asked.

Yuki laughed. "You are so smart Tsuki!"

Everyone in the room besides Tsuki and Yuki gasped.

Tsuki grew red in anger. "Why would you do this? You could have just selected a trustworthy person to rule in your place instead of forcing people into killing each other for you own sick, twisted game!"

"But I am going to be with Yuno. That's all that matters."

"You bastard!" Aki Yamamoto growled.

Takeshi began to cry. "W-why does my brother have to be in this game..."

The God grinned. "Good luck everyone..."

There was a mischievous laugh from the distance.

Then it all went black..."

...

Once Tsuki regained consciousness, she blinked from confusion. Her vision was blurred.

"W-where am I now? Am I home, or not?"

She took her left hand and felt the surface that she was lying on. It was soft, so it was probably her own bed.

Tsuki rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her eyes became less blurry and she could now see well enough to be able to tell where she was.

Judging by the look of the room, she could tell that she was back at Stein's place. But who's room was this? It didn't look like Stein's because he is obsessed with stitches and this room doesn't have those. Maybe it was Crona's or Miss Marie's room.

From her pocket, she could hear her phone beeping. Was the battery dying? Tsuki pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. The words on the screen made her gasp and widen her eyes:

_July 15, 12:00 PM; I die from a stab to the chest. **Dead End.**_

Unfortunately, there were no more diary entries so Tsuki could not read anything else.

Luckily, it was past that date so she would have a possibility of one more year to live.

A light breeze came in through the open window, caressing her and letting her hair gently blow.

The game had begun; there was no turning back.

She stood up and slid her phone into her pocket. She looked around the room for a mirror.

When she spotted one, she walked over to it and wrote in Lord Death's call numbers:

42-42-564

He answered quicker than Tsuki had thought.

Lord Death had his cloak and mask back on. Spirit **Senpai** was standing next to him.

"Yukiteru has dragged me into his STUPID game!" Tsuki said full of spite.

Lord Death spoke in a deep, terrifying voice. "Yes I know. I tried to intervene but, Yukiteru blocked access to the empty world." Tsuki guessed that this voice was his real one; the one from before he started Shibusen.

Spirit Senpai interrupted them. "I bet now you regret rejecting all of those weapons as partners, huh? You would last much longer with a weapon than just your soul force."

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death slammed his giant hands onto Spirit Senpai's head. Spirit fell to the floor and began complaining about the overwhelming pain that he felt when Lord Death hit him with reaper chop. "If you don't shut up, I will hit you again with my reaper chop to split your head open!"

"What should I do, Lord Death?" Tsuki asked.

Lord Death thought for a moment. "I will have the best meisters at Shibusen protect you so you can win this game."

Stein suddenly came to her head. The last time she saw him was before she faded into the empty world. "W-where is Stein?"

"Just moments before you called, I was able to send him to the empty world. He is having a chat with Yukiteru."

"Take me to him!"

Lord Death lifted up his mask. "What? Why? Any of the players could be there right now!"

She looked him directly in the eyes. "Send me."

He sighed. "Fine." Lord Death pressed his hands against the mirror on his side. Purple light flowed through her and she teleported to the empty world.

There, she saw Stein, Yukiteru and Aki Yamamoto...

**Shibusen: DWMA**

**Kami no ataeshi kuusou program: A fantasy program bestowed by God. (Basically just saying the same thing as Future Diary.)**

**Senpai: a senior or superior in any academic or corporate organization in society.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do my sister and I have to play?" Aki asked with the most dominant sounding voice he could muster.

"Why does **my **Tsuki-chan have to play this game?" Stein demanded to know.

Tsuki had a confused expression on her face. "His Tsuki-chan?" she asked herself in a whisper. "I belong to Kiddo."

Then she really noticed Aki. He was in the game and completely vulnerable.

No weapons at all.

_This is my chance to eliminate a player in the game!_

Her heart raced and she began to sweat nervously.

She swallowed her fear and cracked her knuckles.

Tsuki's Soul Force readied itself; quickly flowing through her body and into her hands, crackling with a sign of new strength. She was ready to kill.

She ran towards Aki's backside and gripped his head, shooting her soul force into his body.

He dropped to the floor and screamed in pain, causing Stein to look back and Yukiteru to look up.

Stein's eyes widened. "Ts-suki-chan!"

Yukiteru smiled with satisfaction. "Well done, girl. I think you will make it just fine in this game." he kicked Aki to check and see if he was dead. Sure enough, he was. "This is your first kill, I presume? No need to worry. If you take chances and go with it then you will win."

"Tell me... why was I chosen to play this game?" Tsuki asked.

"MuruMuru asked to place you in the game." he replied.

_MuruMuru? _Tsuki thought as she began to feel her world turn upside down. _I trusted_ her... Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart.

Luckily, Stein sensed her soul change so he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lets go Tsuki-chan. You need to rest."

"W-wait. Before I go... Yukiteru?" She looked over Stein's shoulder at Yukiteru. "Why does my Mirai Nikki only have one entry; the dead end?"

Yukiteru smiled once more. "You don't need a diary as much as anyone else in the game. You see, you are a special girl.."

"What does that mean?"

Before he could answer, Stein grasped Tsuki's left hand with his and reached into his right lab coat pocket.

He pulled out a little mirror and wrote Lord Death's call numbers on it.

Once Lord Death answered, a wave of purple light shot out of the mirror and into Stein and Tsuki, teleporting them to his office.

Yukiteru began to laugh maniacally...

...

"So, Stein? Did you manage to convince Yukiteru to let her out of the game?" Lord Death said in his usual voice.

Tsuki was sitting outside of Lord Death's office so he and Stein could speak privately. She was sitting on the bench while swinging her legs nervously. She had her hands folded on her lap and she began to space out.

She woke back up when a firm kiss was planted on her forehead.

"Kiddo!" she yelled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him lovingly on the lips for about five seconds.

"I see you are well. Father told me you had gone missing for a few hours and I was worried. I would have gone looking for you, but you know how Patty gets."

Tsuki smiled and hugged him tightly. Her smile turned to a frown once she remembered her dead end. She lifted her head up sadly. "I'm... gonna die..."

Kid's eyes grew wide. "That's impossible! The mirror hasn't picked up anything about you lately."

"This is actually a year in advance. Yukiteru's future diary has endangered us all. So that's why... I have decided to leave Shibusen..."

Tears came to both Kid and Tsuki's eyes. "No Tsuki! I don't want you to go! You know I love you and I will do anything I can to protect you!"

She placed her left cheek on his chest. "Yes I know, but this is out of your jurisdiction..." Death the Kid held Tsuki tightly out of the fear that she would try and escape that very second. "I love you... Kiddo.." a tear fell down her face as she blinked slowly.


End file.
